One Day
by Irulan S
Summary: Un solo día para expresar con toda la ternura del mundo la vida que Harry y Hermione comparten, complementándose, amándose y apoyándose. ONESHOT Totalmente para MUY dulces fanáticos.


_**Un momento, un día, una vida**_

**By Irulan S**

**_

* * *

_**_**Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti, ti…**_

"Mhmffss…" Gimió con la castaña. Se giró y aplastó suavemente a Harry para apagar el despertador del otro lado de la cama, después se talló los ojos y se irguió bostezando.

Un nuevo día.

"Harry, amor, ya despierta… se te hará tarde"

"…claro, cajetita" Susurró su marido dándole un beso en la frente, y levantándose para dirigirse a la bañera.

Hermione inmediatamente fue al tocador, se cepilló su cabello y se lo trenzó, se puso su bata y salió hacia el cuarto continuo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró a las paredes azules de la habitación de su primogénito. James ya estaba bastante despierto, sus hermosos ojos verdes la esperaban impacientes, con sus ocho meses de edad se recargaba en el barandal de su cuna, sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días, mi cielo!"

Recogió a James. La trenza de su cabello rozó los rizos miles de su hijo, idénticos a los de su madre, de inmediato el bebé comenzó a llorar.

"Tranquilo, bebé, tranquilo" Comenzó a mecerlo mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta el otro lado del cuarto, acostándolo en el taburete le quitó el mameluco, el pañal, lo limpió y lo envolvió en una toalla. A velocidad de la luz comenzó a llenar de agua tibia una pequeña bañera azul, donde colocó a su hijo y comenzó a enjabonarlo.

En diez minutos James estaba con un pantaloncito, una playera morada y unos tenis pequeñitos, siendo cepillado por su madre, hasta que el cucú verde de la pared anunció las 7:00am, Hermione agarró al bebé y salió corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos escuchando las risas divertidas de James, y llegó a la cocina donde puso a su bebé en un corral.

"Desayuno, desayuno…" Mascullaba sacando la varita y apuntando a todos lados, sacando chispazos y rayos que emocionaban a James y lo entretenían "Huevos revueltos, tostadas, zumo, tocino, leche… ¡Olvidé comprar la leche!" Gimió desesperada, miró el reloj de la cocina y sonrió "Aún tengo tiempo,… espera aquí James" Señaló y corrió escaleras arriba, al entrar a su cuarto miró a Harry ponerse la espuma para afeitarse la barba, le mandó un beso mientras se colocaba un par de pantalones y una playera.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"¡Leche!" Contestó saliendo con prisa, llegó a la cocina, agarró a su hijo, lo puso en su cangurera y salió de la hermosa casa, recorrió el jardín y atravesó la calle.

"Buen día señora Potter" Saludó el mago caballerosamente, sacando un par de frascos de leche "Me imaginé que le harían falta"

"Oh, gracias, después pasaré por lo demás" Se despidió tomando los frascos y dejando los galeones.

Llegó a la casa con la respiración agitada, puso a James nuevamente en el corral y Harry llegaba a la cocina con _El Profeta_ en la mano.

"¿Café?" Inquirió besando a su esposa. La castaña le pasó la taza y le puso el plato enfrente, sacó una sillita alta para James, le puso un platito naranja con papilla y lo sentó.

"Ahora vuelvo" Avisó dejando a sus hombres en la cocina, subió nuevamente al cuarto, entró y se desvistió entrando inmediatamente a bañar. Veinte minutos después Hermione bajaba vestida de marrón, con su cabello suelto como cascada en sus hombros, llegando a la cocina se sirvió leche y tomó un poco de fruta.

"Ya deberías dejar esa dieta…" Susurró Harry limpiando la boquita de James.

"Lo haré cuando me quede nuevamente mi vestido de novia…"

"¡Pero si no lo vas a volver a usar!"

"¡Pero te casaste conmigo cuando tenía esa cintura, deberías agradecerme el cuidarme!"

"Mione, eres hermosa, pero no solo me fijé en tu cuerpo"

"Cuando esté como Pansy quisiera escuchar lo mismo"

"¡Tú también la viste en el Ministerio!, se ha descuidado horrible" Comenzó a reírse doblando el periódico.

"Antes parecía vaca pero ahora… ¡ja! Y tanto que nunca comía grasas en Hogwarts"

"¿Cómo puedes recordar algo así de Pansy? Yo solo recuerdo su risita burlona cuando Malfoy hacía algún comentario sobre nosotros"

"Observación, amor" Guiñó un ojo y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de mango.

"Hablando de observación,… ya se me hizo tarde" Sonrió y se levantó, llevó los platos al fregadero y de un movimiento de la varita comenzaron a lavarse.

"¿Sabes? Cuando James crezca más deberíamos de empezar a hacer las cosas al modo _muggle _también, no quiero que se vuelva flojo por que tenga las facilidades de la magia.

"Te preocupas demasiado" Murmuró haciendo un mohín "…que flojera lavar los trastes" Susurró.

"¿Escuché algo malo?" Inquirió Hermione, su marido comenzó a reírse.

"¡Nada, nada!" La besó con cariño, y luego a su hijo, tomó su gabardina y salió.

Hermione lo miró desaparecer por la puerta, suspiró y tomando a James se dirigió a la sala, tomó su portafolio junto con unas carpetas y conjuró algunos memos para que volaran a su alrededor, su agenda mágica se activó y comenzó a decirle los deberes del día. James jugaba con unos cubitos de peluche.

A las 9:00am Hermione terminaba de arreglar el papeleo de su trabajo y esperaba impaciente y algo molesta a la niñera de James.

"Ya debería de estar aquí" Gruñó agitando la varita para hacer flotar el oso de peluche de su hijo y jugar con él.

"¡Señora Potter!" Gritó una cabeza flotante desde la chimenea.

"Melina que bueno que…"

"¡Señora Potter me voy a casar!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Sí! Estoy tan feliz, lo siento mucho pero no puedo ir a cuidar hoy a James, porque ¡me caso!"

"Pe-perroooo ¡¿Hoy mismo?!"

"¡Hoy mismo! Esta invitada si lo desea, hasta luego"

…y desapareció.

"¡Qué falta de profesionalismo!" Chilló la castaña, miró a su hijo y levantó una ceja "¡Al trabajo James!"

El bebé sonrió muy contento, y extendió sus manitas a su madre.

Hermione agarró su portafolio, las carpetas, su túnica, su bufanda, su varita, su gorro, sus guantes, su reloj de pulso, la carriola de James y una mochilita llena de juguetes, una maleta con pañales, talco y crema, su propio bolso, puso a su hijo en la carriola, se aseguró de que estuviera bien amarrado a ella, le puso un gorrito y lo cubrió con una gran mantita cocida por Molly, le dio un besó y salió de la casa rodeada de memos flotantes, sacó su varita y puso todos los seguros mágicos más poderosos e impenetrables del mundo mágico.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, recordándose a si misma que la organización es la base del éxito.

"¡Oh, Merlín, olvidé las llaves!" Intentó abrir la puerta y el picaporte la miró indignado.

"Su llave" Exigió el dorado cerrojo.

"La dejé adentro, déjame pasar"

"Su llave"

"¡Santo cielo, soy la dueña de esta casa, déjame entrar!"

"Su llave"

"¿SOLO SABES DECIR ESO?"

"Su llave"

"…rayos" Se giró con molestia "Bueno, pasaré con Harry en la tarde" Tomó el portafolio, la maleta, la mochila, su bolso y empujó el carito de James hacia el estacionamiento de su casa "No se de dónde sacó Harry que no es bueno aparecerse o usar la red flu con un bebé,… es lo más ilógico del mundo ¿No crees James?"

"¡Gu, gu!"

"Por supuesto" Sonrió a su hijo "Se lo ha de haber sugerido tu tío Ronald, con sus estupendas ideas…" Cogió su bolso negro y rebuscó en él "¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!"

"¿Gu?"

"¡También dejé las llaves del coche en la casa!" Suspiró cansada, miró inquisitiva el Mustang de su marido, sacó la varita y apuntó "_¡Alohomora!_" Encantó y el rayó impactó en la puerta, de inmediato un escudo mágico se activo alrededor del coche "¡Le puso un escudo al Mustang¿Qué se cree mi esposo?"

Desesperada notó que se le había hecho totalmente tarde, bufó y tomó a James con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se desapareció. El vacío en su estomago le hizo notar que en un segundo estaría en el Ministerio.

Reapareció en la entrada de su despacho, y de inmediato, James comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

"Mi cielo, no te asustes" Murmuró Hermione mirándolo con nerviosismo. Su secretaria se levantó y ayudó a su jefa con todo lo que traía "No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro, pero tranquilízate bebé"

El llanto era insoportable, la castaña estaba a punto de un colapso… ¡su vida como mamá era algo muy complicado!

"¿Melina no vino a trabajar?" Inquirió su secretaria sacado una sonaja de la mochila y agitándola frente a James.

"¡Se va a casar hoy!"

"¡Oh… eso es… inesperado!"

"Lo mismo pensé"

Una hora más tarde James al fin dormía en su carriola.

Hermione comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como pudo, saliendo y entrando varias veces de la oficina con muchos papeles y carpetas nuevas. Ella realmente adoraba su trabajo en _El Profeta_, se había reivindicado bastante el periódico para ser de mejor calidad y menos amarillista, Hermione coordinaba y aprobaba cada página de cada sección de cada número de cada día.

Harry era medimago estaba a punto de que lo ascendieran a director de la sección de pediatría por lo que tenía sobrecargo de trabajo últimamente.

Ambos habían podido llevar un matrimonio divino desde hacía cuatro años, y decidieron que en un año más tendrían a su primer hijo, cuando las cosas estuvieran más en calma. Solo que… se adelantó un poco el plan.

Por eso mismo ambos estaban muy ocupados, pero sinceramente enamorados de James y excesivamente felices.

"James vamos por café y donas" Sonrió Hermione agachándose para ver a su bebé, sin embargo James seguía profundamente dormido, chupando la orejita de un conejo de peluche. Su madre enternecida le acarició la cabeza y salió de la oficina con tranquilidad, solo iría a la cafetería, compraría un par de donas y regresaría.

No fueron más de diez minutos, cuando Hermione a penas seleccionaba su dona cuando su secretaria llegó corriendo y gritando.

James de alguna manera se había salido de su carriola y se había caído provocándose un fuerte golpe y chorro de sangre en la cabecita.

Hermione se sintió MORIR.

Abrazó a su bebé, quien no dejaba de patalean y gritar entre el llanto. Hermione comenzó a llorar también, y comenzó a temblar sin saber qué hacer, miró hacia todos lados y solo articulaba palabras desenlazadas.

"Llevarlo… San Mungo… Harry, amor… yo…." Su miedo era horrible y sus manos sentían la sangre de su bebé, la cosita que más amaba en el mundo y que temblaba sin control.

"¡Señora Potter, no hay ninguna chimenea libre, tiene que aparecerse en San Mungo!" El grito de la secretaria la puso más histérica, haciéndole saber que su mente no lograría centrar la ubicación de San Mungo y que sería muy peligroso desaparecerse de esa forma.

"Algo… vehículo,… algo" Susurró saliendo de la oficina, buscando con desesperación hasta que vio su salvación…

_Una escoba_

"_¡Accio saeta 6600!_" Conjuró y tomó el mango de la escoba, abrió la ventana de su oficina, se subió en la saeta, tomó a su bebé con posesión, aseguró varios hechizos para que no se cayera y salió disparada hacia San Mungo.

Al llegar al hospital mágico y entrar, el destino la hizo casi chocar con Harry que la vio aterrado.

Su esposa se encontraba totalmente despeinada, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, temblando y al borde del desmayo, y en sus brazos estaba el regalo más hermoso de la mujer que amaba, su pequeño James sangraba…

_Sangraba…_

Harry se desmayó.

"¡Pase por aquí por favor!" Ordenó una enfermera atrayendo a Hermione y robándole a James de los brazos.

"¡Mi bebé!"

"Lo atenderá el mismo director de San Mungo, no se preocupe" Interrumpió otro medimago dejando a Hermione un poco más tranquila "Su esposo se ha desmayado" Señaló a Harry que estaba siendo despertado por un hechizo gracias a una enfermera.

"HERMIONE ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?"

Era la primera vez que Harry le gritaba, y Hermione había sentido horrible.

"¡No lo sé!" Sollozó "¡Niñera se casa, y… y… y las llaves… ¡Luego lloró! Y después solo dormía ¡ME DISTRAJE!" Chilló revolviéndose el cabello "¡Mi bebé se lastimó por mi idiotez!" Varias cosas alrededor estallaron debido a la magia descontrolada de Hermione.

Harry la miró entristecido y se dio cuenta de su error al gritarle, caminó hasta ella y la abrazo con protección.

"Perdón, tranquila, James estará bien" Susurraba dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados tomando un té, Hermione no se despegaba del pecho de Harry, totalmente aterrada aún.

"Por cierto…" Comenzó Harry "¿Qué rayos te pasó en el cabello eh?" Inquirió con burla para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

"Vine en escoba"

"¡Wooooowwwwwww!"

"¡No hagas tanto escándalo!" Silenció sonrojada y un poco avergonzada.

"Eso es lo más peligroso que has hecho en tu vida"

"¡Jo! Lo más peligroso que he hecho en mi vida es combatir a Voldemort contigo, amor"

"…eso es cierto"

"Oye… ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?" Señaló que aún él traía puesta su bata blanca.

"No tiene relevancia, me necesitas aquí, y quiero saber cómo está mi bebé"

"Gracias" Sonrió ella besándolo con suavidad.

"Señores Potter…" Interrumpió en director de San Mungo, mirándolos con cariño, él los había curado después de la batalla final contra el Lord Oscuro "O debo decir, Harry, Hermione, su hijo esta perfectamente bien, fue más el susto. Se nota que es su primer hijo, además de que la frente siempre es muy escandalosa en cuanto a la sangre"

"¿Le va a quedar cicatriz?"

"No, Harry, no le quedará ni un rasguño a su hijo"

Una enfermera llegó con James en brazos, de inmediato Harry y Hermione lo tomaron entre ambos y lo observaron con infinito amor.

Definitivamente eran padres muy sobre protectores, muy inmaduros aún en cuanto a la crianza, y sin ningún tipo de experiencia que los apoyara en la formación y educación de James. Su bebé era su mundo total en esos instantes, tal vez había llegado un poco más temprano de lo calculado, pero eso no tenía importancia. Harry y Hermione Potter eran buenos padres, y esas pequeñas experiencias como la de ese día común y corriente en sus tranquilas vidas los unían y enamoraban más.

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado es solo un capítulo debido a que quería expresar con sencillez

lo que me imagino que sería realmente una vida común y corriente para **H**arry y **H**ermione cuando

se casaran y tuvieran a su bebé**. N**ada de otros personajes o enemigos del pasado

solo ellos para recordarles que tan únicos e insuperables pueden ser juntos

**O**jalá haya logrado captar la esencia que quería

**Muchas gracias por leerme, hasta pronto.**

**Irulan S.**

* * *

**HARRY**

**X**

**HERMIONE**

**¡4EVER!

* * *

**


End file.
